L'amour voilé par la folie
by MissGrangerDm
Summary: A deux centimètres de mon visage, il s'arrêta et me fixa, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et l'envie de sceller mes lèvres sur les siennes devînt trop lourde. Alors je le fis, je l'embrassai, et il répondit mon baiser avec ferveur, avec passion. Chacun de nous offrit à l'autre une minuscule démonstration des sentiments qu'on accumulait depuis trop longtemps chacun de notre côté.


Bonjouur! Enfin, pour moi il est 2h du matin donc bonsoir ou bonne nuit :') Oui donc cet OS a déjà été publié mais il y a eu un bug au niveau du texte, deux lectrices me l'ont fais remarquer (bien que je l'avais déjà vu et avais mainte fois essayer de régler le problème) et j'ai donc décidé de supprimer l'ancien post, pour le réécrire, en espérant qu'aucun problème ne viendra m'empêcher de publier ma petite histoire correctement ! Enfin, je voudrais vous dire que j'ai écris cet OS à partir du troisième film de la saga, vous reconnaîtrez la scène à coup sûr, c'est une de mes préférés, je ne sais pas si j'ai été la seule à avoir l'impression que ces deux-là étaient plus que des amis ! Je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **L'Amour voilé par la folie**

J'étais assis sur un des nombreux débris de pierre longeant les murs. J'hésitais, je doutais, mais je savais. Je savais que je l'aimais, lui, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, le nouveau roi d'Erebor. Moi, Bilbon Sacquet, hobbit venant de la compté, j'étais éperdument et infiniment amoureux de ce nain qui n'avait, lui aucune chance de me rendre mon amour. Il aurait pu, mais plus maintenant. La folie l'a cueilli, elle l'a prise sous son aile et elle le guide chaque jour. Elle est ce qui, demain, nous mènera à la guerre. Que faire ? Devais-je lui rendre oui ou non le bijou, la pierre de tous ses rêves ? L' _Arkenstone_. Dans le désespoir, je sortis le gland ramassé lors de notre excursion dans le val d'Anduin, il me rappelait tous les évènements qui m'avaient amené ici. Je l'observais longtemps quand une voix plus que familière venant de derrière moi retentit.

\- _-_ _C'est quoi ça ? Dans votre main !_

Thorin apparût devant moi. Et la vision que j'eu de lui me serra le cœur. Un homme, un étranger, pas le nain que j'aimais, mais un inconnu, rempli de méfiance, de colère et folie. Une personne obsessionnelle, devenue accro à l'idée de protéger son trésor et de retrouver sa précieuse pierre. Je ne souhaitais pas partager quelques choses d'aussi important que ce à quoi me rappelais ce gland avec quelqu'un étant si différent de la personne qu'il fût. Alors instinctivement, je serrais plus fort mon souvenir dans ma main. Tentant de cacher mon bonheur passé aux yeux de celui qui fût.

\- _-_ _Ce… Ce n'est rien._

A cet instant précis, je me maudissais, mon ton était peu convaincant, apeuré. Tous sauf naturel. Je me maudissais pour mon don à ne pas savoir jouer la comédie, donc à mentir, mais aussi car je mentais à la personne qui comptais le plus pour moi, même si cette personnage à changer.

\- - - _Montrez-moi !_

Sa voix était dure, sans compassion. Et je vis à cet instant qu'il croyait vraiment -savait- que je détenais le plus gros des trésors à ses yeux. Souhaitant me défendre, et le cœur en miette de devoir lui cacher la vérité je lui tendu l'objet.

\- - _C'est…_

Je me tus, me rendant compte que le préciser serait idiot alors qu'il était sous ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- _-_ _Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn…_

Je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de voir dans son regard quelque chose dix fois pire que la colère, la déception.

\- - _Vous l'avez gardez tout ce temps…_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et planta enfin mes yeux dans les siens, et tout ce que j'y vis m'enleva chaque mots que je connaissais de la bouche, de la surprise, de l'affection, il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois, et je là je reconnus l'homme que je désirais depuis tant de temps. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues. Les mots s'échappaient à présent de moi, comme s'ils avaient été enfermés depuis trop longtemps.

\- - _Je le planterais dans mon jardin, à Cul-de-sac._

Ses yeux brillais à présent, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre tant cette vision de son visage, pure et innocent était plaisante à observer. Et jamais je l'eu plus aimé qu'en cet instant.

\- - _C'est un pauvre trophée à rapporter chez soi…_

Il me répondit d'une voix calme, douce, presque dans un murmure. Et il me souriait toujours. Avec, encore cette étincelle dans le regard. Sa réponse me laissa penser que j'aurais préféré le rapporter lui avec moi…

\- - _Hum, un jour il poussera, à chaque fois que je le verrais je me souviendrais, de tout ce qui est arrivé, de bon, de mauvais, et quel chance j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi…_

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, son sourire s'agrandissais jusqu'à en dévoiler une magnifique rangé de dents blanches faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Mon sourire vînt se joindre au sien, et bon dieu que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Le secret de mon amour pour lui devenait tellement étouffant que j'avais l'impression que mes poumons se flétrissaient, ne laissant que le nécessaire d'air pour ma survie, et que mon cœur n'était plus qu'un étau lourd se resserrant au fil des battements. J'avais besoin de lui dire la vérité.

\- - _Thorin… Je…_

Il me coupa avant que je puisse poursuivre.

\- - _Bilbon je suis désolé si je vous parais à cran ces temps-ci… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive mais je me sens légèrement sur mes gardes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et…le fait que vous gardiez ce gland comme certitude que vous rentrerez chez vous me montre à quel point vous chérissez plus votre foyer que n'importe quel autre trésor. Et… c'est avec une certaine honte que… je vous admets que j'ai pensé que vous m'aviez volé l'Arkenstone… Mais je me rends compte à présent que vous êtes… quelqu'un de trop important pour moi pour représenter un quelconque danger._

Ma respiration se coupa. Il faut que le lui dise. Il le faut. Et pourtant un doute terrible me prend, que dois-je réellement lui avouer… ?

\- - _Thorin… Je… Je vous aime. Voilà c'est dit ! Je vous aime !_

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il était surpris, peut-être choqué. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait que je le lui dise avant de mourir lors de cette guerre sans qu'il ne découvre la force de mes sentiments à son égard.

\- - _Je vous aime d'un amour qui me consume un peu plus chaque jour. Et voir à quel point vous pouvez changer en pensant à cette pierre, à quel point elle vous obsède et vous rend fou me détruisait. Savoir que mes sentiments ne sont pas, et ne seront jamais partagés me détruit. Vous voir sourire, voir vos yeux s'illuminer tel des étoiles il y a quelques instants, en temps de guerre, a été plus puissant que n'importe quelle consolation. Alors demain, je vivrais. Non pas pour gagner ou pour avoir le privilège de me battre à vos côtés et à ceux de mes amis pendant longtemps mais pour rentrer chez moi et garder le souvenir de votre visage heureux, de le laisser demeurer dans mon esprit et y penser chaque jours qui m'aura été donné de vivre. Et j'espère que vous, vous vivrez aussi. Pas pour retrouver une pierre qui causera votre perte mais pour diriger un peuple qui vous respecte et attends votre retour à la normale._

Dès que la dernière syllabes eu quitté ma bouche, j'étais sur le point de partir. J'étais déjà en train de me retourner, de m'éloigner quand il dit :

" _Qu'en savez-vous ?_ "

La pierre. Il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse. Mon esprit le sait mais mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il parle de ses sentiments.

\- - _Pour la pierre ? Smaug me l'a dit, des amis me l'ont confirmé._

Il me regarda d'une manière faussement désespéré.

\- - _Je parle du fait que je ne puisse soi-disant jamais vous aimez. Qu'en savez-vous ?_

Un petit sourire triste vînt s'afficher sur mes lèvres. Il dût le remarquer car il n'attendit pas la réponse et poursuivit.

\- - _Car c'est faux. Je vous aime. Chaque jour je vous aime un peu plus. Au départ je considérais ça comme un poison, car je pensais qu'un homme comme vous ne pourrait jamais aimer un homme comme moi. Un guerrier,_ _un tueur, un homme fier et peu démonstratif de ses sentiments malgré moi. Mais, maintenant, je considère que vous aimez est une chance, et que vous m'aimiez en retour est un désir depuis trop longtemps refoulé. Je vous aime et vous ne pourrez jamais me dire le contraire parce que je vous aime comme personne n'oserais aimer, un amour qui me rend fou. Fou de vous, c'est ce que je suis._

Mon monde s'était littéralement arrêté de tourner. L'air devenait irrespirable tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Une sensation étrange demeurait dans mon estomac, ma tête tournait tellement j'étais heureux. Un horrible petit sourire niais était dessiné sur mon visage dès qu'il avait commencé à parler. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, il s'arrêta et me fixa, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et l'envie de sceller mes lèvres sur les siennes devînt trop lourde. Alors je le fis, je l'embrassai, et il répondit mon baiser avec ferveur, avec passion. Chacun de nous offrit à l'autre une minuscule démonstration des sentiments qu'on accumulait depuis trop longtemps chacun de notre côté. Un feu d'artifice de sensations se déroulait dans nos deux corps, et nos langues dansaient ensemble comme dans un ballet. Et quand enfin l'air vînt à manquer on se sépara enfin.

\- - _Je vous aime à en mourir Thorin._

Il me sourit d'un air tellement heureux que j'eu cru que j'allais m'évanouir d'amour et de bonheur.

\- - _Et je vous aime bien plus que ça, Bilbon._

Je ne savais pas encore ce que mon mensonge allait provoquer. Ce que cette pierre allait déclarer. Vous savez ce qui va arriver. Aujourd'hui je regrette beaucoup de chose, la guerre, les morts, les pertes, la vérité trop tardivement décelée, mais certainement pas l'amour de Thorin. Et égoïstement, je m'imagine chaque soir, depuis lors, un scénario de cette histoire ou je lui dirais la vérité, ou il réagirait positivement car il comprendrait les raisons de mon silence, il n'aurait pas déclaré de guerre, il ne serait pas mort… En tous les cas, dans la vrai fin, un dernier baiser a été échangé, des excuses mutuelles ont été adressés, et après un dernier souffle de vie, de nombreuses larmes ont coulés. Ceci était un amour fort, conclut sur un mensonge, ayant nourrit la mort.

 _ **Fin**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà voilà ! Je m'excuse pour les lecteurs ayant déjà lu l'OS multiplié, je me rend bien compte que ça enlève tout son charme à la lecture...

Bien à vous, MissGrangerDm.


End file.
